Mr Peabody and Sherman 2 - Saving History
by peabody1999
Summary: A new adventure attends Mr Peabody, Sherman and Penny. After an evil mind named Jason took over the power of the WABAC machine he is thinking of deleting history while Peabody, Sherman and Penny are trapped in it. Is up to the amazing trio to find a way home and stop Jason from deleting History. An awesome story of twists and feelings in 16 Chapters.
1. Cover

_Hello. I spent lots of time on this story. Not just for writing it but for also gathering all of the ideas. I really hope you like it and please live a Fav/Like and a review. Thank You Very much!_

* * *

><p>Too read the story with pictures go here: <strong>fav. me d7oqj1d** (with no spaces)

* * *

><p><strong>*** Mr Peabody And Sherman 2 ***<strong>  
><strong>*** Saving History ***<strong>

_Writing By:_ **peabody1999**

_Edited By:_ **LoveMeNow**

_Drawings By:_ **sillydawq**


	2. Chapter 1 - Nice to Meet You

**=== Nice to meet you ===**

It was a sunny Monday morning in New York, Mr Peabody just went to wake up Sherman and to tell him to get ready for school. While Sherman was preparing him self Peabody was down in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
>-What are you preparing Mr Peabody- asked Sherman,<br>-Pankakes- replied the dog-father.  
>While Sherman was sitting down to start eating Peabody asked -Oh, have you heard about your new classmate yet?-<br>-No... no one told me that- replied the boy.  
>-Well, parents got a mail from the school, today you'll have a new classmate, he's name is Jason.- said Peabody.<br>The 2 were in the elevator when Peabody reminded Sherman -Remeber Sherman, today you'll have to go to your fencing training with the Petersons because I have an important meeting to do-  
>-Ok- replied the boy.<p>

Later that day Peabody entered the New York Fencing Building, he was kinda tired because he actually did as fast as possible to be there in that precise time, because at that moment kids were finishing training and every time at the end of every training there was a little competition, and that day Sherman had to fight against another team mate. While entering the gym where Sherman and Penny were training Peabody saw Patty Peterson sitting in the stands.  
>-Hey.. Ms Peterson- the dog said<br>-Hey Peabody, nice to meet you again, you arrived just in time, Sherman today will fight against the new student- replied Patty.  
>-The new student?- Peabody asked<br>-Yes, Jason- Patty replied  
>-Oh..- the dog sighted -I didn't know that Jason was a member of this course-<br>-Well, he's there preparing to fight, so I suppose he is- said Patty point ing the ring where Sherman and Jason were ready to fight  
>They were both pretty good and Peabody was amazed to see how good the other boy was. In the past days Sherman was the best in his course because he and his son practiced a lot, but now, he is fighting against a kid that can actually win the... DRING! Sherman was tagged by Jason that won the match.<br>-He is very good- Peabody said  
>-Yup, he is actually- Patty replied.<br>-He is very, very, very good...- Peabody sighted in a lower voice tone.

Sherman exited the locker room alog with Penny and Jason.  
>Sherman got close to Peabody -Dad, this is Jason-<br>-Nice to meet you Mr Peabody- Jason replied  
>-Nice to meet you too- said Peabody in a formal way.<br>-Tomorrow we have the Math Test- said Sherman -and I thought... ehm... can we bring Penny and Jason home so we can study together...?-  
>-Oh, sounds good for me- said Patty<br>-Yea… but… ehm... I'll have to talk to Jason's father- replied Peabody  
>-Oh no problem Mr. Peabody- said Jason -he is over there.-<br>The boy pointed a tall and very muscular man with his phone out. Peabody walked towards him an asked politley  
>-Good Afternoon sir, I'm am Mr Peabody, Sherman's son, will it be okay if the kids could study together this afternoon, I dont have problems bringing back you son afer they have finished if you...-<br>-Ok- said the man interuppting Mr Peabody  
>-Ok...- said Mr Peabody -so can I have your address so I can bring back your son after...-<br>-He knows how to get home alone.- said the man interrupting Peabody again.  
>-But he is just 7... It is kinda dangerous for a kid...-<br>-I do whatever I want with him. ok?- said the man looking up from his phone in a kinda bad way. Then got up and went away.

-Welcome to our house Jason- said Mr Peabody while exiting the elevator -I'll prepare some snacks while you three are studying, I hope you like chocolate cookies..-  
>-Oh, I love chocolate cookies- said the trio, then they went to Sherman's room to start studying.<br>-This is my room- said Sherman -so, we can start studying now if you want-  
>-I brought the book and my exercise book- said Penny<br>-Unfortunatly I didn't brought it...- said Jason is a sad way  
>-Oh no problem- said Sherman -I'll lend you mine.-<br>The trio started preparing themselves to study when Jason asked -Could I ask where's the bathroom is-  
>-Sure- said Sherman -down the corridor to you right-<br>-Thanks- said Jason while exiting the room.

Jason went down the corridor but instead of entering the bathroom he went upstairs where Mr Peabody was cooking. Mr Peabody was also watching a TV show while cooking . Jason silently went past the kitchen and Mr Peabody didn't realise. He headed to the elevator and called it but, the elevator made a "bling!". Jason jumped next to the elevator where there was a lowered floor.  
>Peabody heard the sound and went to the elevator -Who is it?- asked the dog, no response. -Hmm, strange, I'll have to call the elevator company.- and went back to cooking. Jason entered the elevator and pressed the -1 button, also know as the "WABAC floor".<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 - What in the WABAC!

**=== What in the WABAC! ===**

-Oh ok.. so... then you do 2 + 5... and then so on?- Penny asked  
>-Exactly! See, it isn't difficult- Sherman replied<br>-mmh- Penny grumbled  
>-What?- Sherman asked<br>-Its 20 minutes now and Jason is still in the bathroom- said Penny  
>-Yea you're right, better go and see if he is fine...- Sherman said.<br>The 2 headed to the bathroom and knocked at the door -Jason?- , no response.  
>-Oh my god- Penny said -Maybe he is feeling bad!-<br>Sherman opened the door but no one was in there.  
>-Wh... Where is he?- Penny asked<br>-I.. I don't know...- Sherman replied.  
>The 2 started running up and down the house to search for Jason but nothing, until, Sherman saw that the elevator was at floor -1. -Oh no...-.<p>

-Guys. The cookies are ready!- Peabody said  
>-Ehm.. Mr Peabody...- Sherman said<br>-Yes Sherman?- replied the dog father  
>-There is something you should see...- Sherman said.<br>Sherman and Penny lead Mr Peabody to the WABAC door, but... the WABAC machine was not there!  
>-Ehm.. Eeeh... Sherman?...- said Mr Peabody -WHERE IS THE WABAC!?- he shouted after.<br>-I.. I dont know... Jason said if he could go to the bathroom, but when we..-  
>-Jason!- said Peabody interrupting Sherman. -Where is Jason!?-<br>-I don't know! somewhere in history- Sherman replied.  
>-Oh my!- Peabody sighted<br>-But you came back from Ancient Troy, you can still build a new WABAC, right?- Penny said.  
>-That's not the point!- Peabody said -We don't know in what year he is in!-<br>-Well- said Sherman -there IS to be a way to found...-  
>But suddently, the building started to shake.<br>-Mr... Mr PEABODY! WHATS HAPPENING!- Sherman shouted  
>-AN EARTHQUAKE! IN MANHATTAN!? HOLD ON KIDS!- Peabody screamed,<br>but after, something unbelivable happened. The roof of the room destroyed in to pieces. Now the three could see the sky, it was blue! it was the same color when they ripped that hole in the space uncontinuum.  
>-No, AGAIN!?- Sherman shouted.<br>But this time it was different. The blue hole now was actually sucking stuff in, people screaming were being sucked in!  
>-Mr PEABAODY! HELP!- Sherman lost his grip and was flying away towards the blue hole.<br>-SHERMAN!- Mr Peabody shouted.  
>At that same time also Penny lost her grip. Mr Peabody had no choice, he let go and tried to reach for the kids. The scenery was awful. People were being sucked in this giant hole and buildings were getting destroyed. It looked like an "end-of-the-world".<br>Finnaly Mr Peabody reached the kids.  
>-Mr Peabody, What is happening!?- Sherman asked.<br>For that one time, Peabody said the most unthinkable thing he could say -I... dont... know...-.  
>And then, they got sucked in the hole.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 - Welcome to New History

**=== Welcome to the New History ===**

It was just like traveling through time with the WABAC, but this time, there was no WABAC. Peabody, Sherman and Penny were floating through space and with them lots of other people. After some seconds of traveling they plumbed in a big market square. The scenery was really strange. Thousand of people were trapped in cages and gradually the square continued to fill up with frightened and incredulous people. Until something caught Peabody's attention.  
>-A' Peabody!- said a voice.<br>It was difficult for Peabody to see who that voice was because in the cage he was there were too many people but he was sure on one thing: that accent could be one person only,  
>-Leonardo? Leonardo!?- started screaming Peabody,<br>but then he realized someone else was missing. Sherman and Penny were no more near him and cause of his height Peabody couldn't see a thing until he bumped into a man  
>-Peaboddy!-<br>-Leo!-  
>-I'm so happy to see you- said Da Vinci -but why are you here?-<br>-I don't know- said Peabody  
>-I was working while I got caught by a big blue hole and with me also Monalisa and all of Florence Citizens.- said Leonardo.<br>Peabody was still shocked for all the things that happened in that short amount of time, he started looking around for Sherman and Penny but found out another thing, the WABAC. The machine was at the center of the enormous square and it looked pretty strange, it was in a different shape and was doing things that even Mr Peabody didn't know about, then, a voice started speaking into a high volume microphone.  
>-Hello my citizens, welcome, I hoped your trip to here was good. Of course now you have a lot of questions but no problem, you'll not have them for long.- Behind the WABAC Jason came out wearing a type of emperor dress.<p>

-Basically, you were just kidnapped. No big deal. Actually, if you want to think of this in a positive way, I saved you. You all have been chosen to be citizens of my new reign, or shall I say, of the new History.- said Jason -You see this- pointing the WABAC -this machine has just started a process, the process of gathering all of the universe history.- now all of the people in the square were silent.  
>The only person you could hear was Jason -After all of universe history is gathered in this machine, he will start destroying it, so that then there will be no more History, just present and after that, my reign will be the start of the new earth history!- ended Jason.<br>Now all was clear to Peabody. Jason had configured the WABAC not to travel through time, but to gather time! This was awful, and Peabody was stuck in a giant cage with thousand of screaming people and still, he didn't find Sherman or Penny, until Jason started speaking again.  
>-Oh look who's here, the person, if you want to call him like that, that helped me- Jason saw Peabody and asked his helper to pick him up and bring him were he was.<br>Peabody was surprised to see who this "helper" was, Ms Grunion.  
>-Looks who's back- said Ms Grunion while she pulled Peabody's paw towards her.<br>Ms Grunion pushed Peabody right under Jason's feet.  
>-Oh no problem, I know who else is missing- said Jason.<br>Suddently other 2 guards came and they were holding Sherman and Penny.  
>-Sherman!- shouted Peabody -Let us go, we didn't do anything!-<br>-Of course you didn't do anything- said Jason -but you see, you're still Mr Peabody, the best inventor the world has ever seen, a nobel price winner, inventor. That is the reason I trapped you, so you couldn't destroy my plan-  
>Peabody didn't know what to do.<br>-And so- said Jason -I will trap you in History, yes!, isn't this exciting? But, instead of being teleported back here, that time where you'll be will be destroyed! Oh yes, you will be sucked into the WABAC machine, the one you invented, and when I'll have all of the different time periods in there you will be destroyed along with history! Isn't this exciting-  
>Peabody wasn't excited at all, he was angry, very angry.<br>-But because I'm a good person- re stared Jason -I'll let you bring with you 2 persons.-  
>Peabody didn't want to bring Sherman with him, either Penny, but who to bring with him…<br>-Times Up!- said Jason interrupting Peabody's thought -I'll decide for you. Sherman, Penny, you've won a one-way trip to a random history moment-.  
>Sherman and Penny looked at each other, scared.<br>-No!- said a voice from the crowd -That's my girl! I am her mother!- Patty and Paul Peterson were together in a cage pleading with Jason to leave Penny with them.  
>-But why?- said Jason -Sherman and Penny are such good friends, this is gonna be fun!-<p>

Jason headed to the WABAC machine, pressed some buttons and in the sky a new blue hole appeared but this time, the only ones that were getting attracted were Peabody, Sherman and Penny.  
>While the trio was flying away Jason shouted -You lost this time Mr Peabody! and I WON! Hahahaha!- then, the three were sucked in the hole<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 - Mr Columbus

**=== Mr Columbus ===**

-Mr Peabody!?- Peabody heard a voice, he lost consciousness, but he was waking up.  
>-Mr Peabody are you ok?- It was Sherman Speaking<br>-Y.. Yes I'm fine… Sherman- replied the dog.  
>-What is all this. What are we going to to!?- said Penny<br>It was clear that Sherman and Penny were really scared, but the first thing they had to do was to understand where they were. Peabody looked around, they were in a a type of basement, but the floor they were standing on wasn't still, it was actually moving.  
>-We must be on a ship- said Peabody<br>-Yea, I hear waves- replied Penny.  
>-Mr Peabody! I found a door- said Sherman.<br>Peabody opened the door carefully. On the other side there were sailors. Everyone were working hard and didn't realize the trio. Peabody went near a man. From the type of clothes he was wearing it was likely that he was the captain of the vessel.  
>-Excuse me...- started Peabody.<br>People were working silently and after Peabody started talking everyone stopped and stared him.  
>-Yes what do you…- the man turned around but didn't see nobody.<br>-Ehm… down here- said Peabody. the man looked down and couldn't believe his eyes.  
>-What are you doing on this ship!-<br>-Ehm…- started Peabody -it's hard to explain… but we weren't on the ship when it departed-  
>-I'm confused- replied the captain<br>-Yes… we weren't here but… ehm… we got teleported here…-  
>-Still confused- replied the captain again -but I don't care!- he started talking in a powerful manner -If you want to stay here you'll have to fight against me! If you loose you will be thrown overboard, you and your little friends-<br>Peabody with a gentle and athletic move stole the sword from the man's scabbard  
>-When do we start?- replied the dog.<p>

The match was really quick. Peabody was way too good than the man in fencing and he won.  
>-So, now that I heated you, may I ask who are you- said Peabody<br>-I'm Cristopher Columbus, the captain of this ship and of the others you see, but now that you are part of us, you don't have to talk to me! Get To Work!- and after that, went away.  
>-So where are we, Mr Peabody?- asked Sherman.<br>-This is the first trip to the "New World". These three ships are the Niña, the Pinta and the Santa Maria, headed to America!- replied Mr Peabody  
>-Ok- interrupted Penny -Now that we know where we are how are we going to get back?-<br>-It is difficult- replied Mr Peabody -I don't know if there's a way to get us out of this mess, but there must be a way to bring us back to…-  
>-LAND! LAANNDD!- a seaman interrupted Peabody and every other people on board ran towards the bow of the ship.<br>-What's going on Mr Peabody- asked Sherman  
>-We just discovered America, Sherman- replied Mr Peabody<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 - It's a Jungle out Here

**=== It's a Jungle out Here ===**

-Uff finally on to something that doesn't move or destroy into pieces- said Sherman after stepping off the little boat used to go from the ship to the shore.  
>-Here we are- said Columbus -India-.<br>-India?- replied Sherman  
>-Yes, Sherman- answered Peabody -Columbus thought that they arrived in India but soon they'll discover that's not true-.<br>The sailors started exploring the strange jungle but without finding anything interesting but then  
>-Captain!?- a sailors voice could be heard in the jungle.<br>-Whats wrong?- asked Columbus while reaching the sailor, but he realized what was wrong.  
>It was another man, just in some strange clothes.<br>Peabody whispered to Sherman and Penny -That guy is part of the Taìno Tribe. They were extremely gentle with Columbus and the other sailors during their stay-.  
>Night was coming and Sherman asked -Mr Peabody? I have to go to the bathroom…-<br>Peabody looked at Sherman -Wildlife, Sherman-  
>-I know it isn't a problem for you- replied Sherman -but it's kinda puzzling for me-<br>-Sherman, just go- ended Peabody.  
>Sherman got a little far away from the group when he saw a blue light. He got closer and noticed that it was similar to the big hole they got sucked in. But that hole didn't stay there for long, after a few seconds it disappeared.<br>Sherman got back to the group. -Mr Peabody I saw that blue teleportation hole- said Sherman  
>-Teleportation… hole…?- answered Peabody.<br>-Yes! The one that sucked us in- replied Sherman.  
>-Wait- said Peabody -You're right! By deleting and moving some of the Time Periods Jason is forcing the space-time continuum, creating rips in other Time Lines! Sherman, You Are a genius!-<br>-I just needed to pee- replied the boy.

(© Courtesy: **What-The-WABAC** / **sillydawq**)

Mr Peabody stayed up all night trying to create a machine able to detect those rips in the space-time, it was morning when he nearly finished it.  
>-There, this can go, now, I just need to find something to light up this… yes… so I can send power to the machine… yup… it will work- said the dog waking up Sherman and Penny<br>-Uhm… What will work...- said Penny while waking up-  
>-My device- said Peabody<br>-You mean your phone- said Penny looking at the size of that machine  
>-No- replied Peabody -This will detect rips in the space-time, allowing us to travel from time to time, but I still need something to power it up, like… a flint! Sherman?-<br>-Ehm… Yes…- said Sherman waking up.  
>-You and Penny have to find a flint so I can power up my device, you know how it looks like because we studied it together, remember?- asked Peabody<br>-Oh yea! I remember- answered Sherman.

Sherman and Penny were alone near the shore searching for a flint, Sherman was very concentrated in finding that flint so Penny tried to open a topic  
>-So…- said Penny -Here we are again… a new adventure…- no response, Sherman now looked kinda sad<br>-What's wrong?- asked Penny  
>-Me, I'm wrong!- replied Sherman in strong tone.<br>Penny was confused -What are you saying?- she asked  
>-Its just… Me… If I didn't bring home Jason none of this would have happened! But no! I still need to screw everything up! Why!- Sherman was sad now, he talked like if he was trying to not cry.<br>-Sherman, you could not know- said Penny.  
>-It's not only that…- said Sherman -I am the son a genius! But it doesn't look like, In all of these year I just messed things up!-<br>-You saved the world from destruction!- said Penny now also in a high tone  
>-That just because "I" screwed things up!- replied Sherman<br>-No! thats because "I" screwed things up- Penny replied, the conversation was becoming an argue  
>-I let you see the WABAC without permission- said Sherman<br>-But I forced you to do it!- replied Penny.  
>Suddently a roar came from the sky.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 - Better Run

**=== Better Run... ===**

-Run Sherman- screamed Penny -we need to get back to Mr Peabody and the others-  
>The sky was getting blue again.<br>-I have to find the flint!- shouted back Sherman  
>-No! We don't have time- replied Penny<br>-Are you sure…!- said Sherman taking a flint in his hand -I found it!-  
>The 2 started running back at the camp.<br>-Sherman!- shouted Peabody running towards the kids  
>-I got the flint!- said Sherman passing it to Mr Peabody<br>-Good!- replied the dog  
>-What's happening now?- asked Penny<br>-The WABAC choose this as the next Time Line to remove. Everything is gonna get destroyed!- said Peabody while trying to turn on his device.  
>Suddently, a roar came from the sky. Pieces of jungle trees and landscape were getting sucked by the hole<br>-Quick Mr Peabody!- shouted Sherman  
>-Rrrg… Yes!- replied Peabody<br>The device was on and functional and was pointing a rip south of their position.  
>-We have to be quick- said Mr Peabody -If we don't get inside this rip we are most likely gonna be sucked in the hole-<br>The trio started running following the device while the landscape behind them was slowly getting destroyed and sucked in the hole.  
>-The device tells us that the rip is mid way down there- said Peabody pointing to a precipice that looked like the Grand Canyon.<br>-What!- replied Sherman -How are we supposed to get in the middle of that-  
>-By jumping, Sherman- replied the Dog<br>-What!?- said Penny and Sherman at the same time  
>-Run as quick as you can and get ready to jump!- said Peabody<br>The three were starting to gather velocity when...  
>-Ouch!- Penny tripped and fell.<br>Peabody and Sherman stopped and looked behind. The destruction was getting closer to them. Peabody and Sherman ran to rescue Penny  
>-Are you ok?- asked Peabody<br>-Im fine- replied Penny.  
>The trio started running again, they were really close to the precipice, but also really close to the destruction border.<br>-Guys- said Mr peabody -We don't know where this rip is, after you jumped, quickly try to move you body towards it, or else you will make a 300 feet free fall-  
>The destruction border was chasing after them, now it was really, really close.<br>-Are you ready?- asked Mr Peabody  
>-Ready!- replied the kids<br>-One-  
>They were very close to the precipice<br>-Two-  
>The hole was destroying the last pieces of landscape behind them<br>-Three!-  
>The trio jumped, the rip was right under them. Sherman, Penny and Peabody moved their body facing it trying to get on top. Sherman was right on the spot so he looked behind for a moment. All of the landscape behind had been destroyed and sucked in the hole. Nothing apart darkness was left behind. He looked back to the rip, all of the three were in the right position of getting inside, and that's what they did.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 - Not so Gentle

**=== Not So Gentle ===**

Splash! After the trio passed the rip they got teleported in another timeline, it is just that this timeline was kinda wet because they landed in water.  
>-Pfff... Sherman?- said Peabody coming to surface, but soon he realised that that water was not part of an ocean or a lake, in fact that water was part of a fountain, the Trevi Fountain, for being exact, and lots of people were staring at Peabody and the kids.<br>-Eh... hi...- said Peabody.  
>Worst error ever, people started to be frightened and they started running away screaming in search for help. Sherman and Penny returned to surface.<br>-What did you do Mr Peabody- asked Sherman  
>-I simply said Hi.- replied the dog<br>-Stop! Don't Move!- said a ground guards arriving near the fountain.  
>-Ehm Mr Peabody...- said Penny holding some coins.<br>Trevi Fountain is famous for coin throwing.  
>-Oh no. I hope they dont think we're stealing- said Sherman<br>-It's all right, calm down gentlemens- said Peabody exiting the fountain and heading towards the guards.  
>But unfortunatly the guards didn't want to calm down and took the movement of Peabody as an attempt to attack, and so they fighted back.<br>-Mr Peabody!- Sherman shouted as Peabody was thrown with a punch on the side of the fountain.  
>He bumped his head on a corner and lost conciusness.<br>-Take Them!- said a guard and after that they handcuffed Sherman, Penny and Peabody that was still unconscious.

They walked for a little bit but soon they arrived to a big arena.  
>-I know what that is, that's the Colosseum- said Penny, but Sherman was too concentrated on Mr Peabody's health to answer, he was scared that Peabody would never wake up.<p>

They went in the Colosseum basement were all of the jails were. Now Sherman and Penny were very scared. In the prison there were lots of skinned mans, like people who didn't see food for days! They had no strength to move, and most of them looked dead! But then, another terrible thing happened. They arrived at an intersection were Penny and Sherman got devided from Mr Peabody that was brought in another room  
>-Mr Peabody!- cried Sherman, this was the scariest moment of his life and as if nothing could go worst also Penny was devided from Sherman.<br>Sherman arrived to his cage, it was big and cold. After the guards closed the cage door Sherman started crying. He didn't know what to do, he was alone, completely alone, no Mr Peabody, no Penny, no one, just him and his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8 - From Rome, with Love

**=== From Rome, With Love ===**

It was a very cold night and Sherman was still crying, scared, and couldn't sleep. Too much things, in such short time. The only thing he had was hope, but that was slightly flying away every second that he passed in that cell. He was alone in that part of the prison. He couldn't get asleep, so, he started walking around. He was thinking, thinking of lots of stuff. Mr Peabody, Penny, his friends, his life. He couldn't do nothing else, a part thinking. How does my real parents look? Why did they abandoned me? Is Mr Peabody and Penny ok?. Life is strange, unpredictable, sad, but now, he was growing up, he was not that 1 year old boy that Peabody found in that box, no, he was 7 now, he started school, studying, be self-sufficient, started experiencing love, love…, that was a strange word, that had lots of meanings, but it was so strange for one thing, every time he thought of that word his mind started thinking about Penny. What was Penny doing right now? Was also Penny experiencing that same emotion? So many things to think about, and Mr Peabody. Was Mr Peabody still unconscious? And what if he will never see him again? He didn't even had the possibility to say "Bye dad", didn't have the chance to hug him or being touched on the head by those delicate fluffy paws. Sherman started crying again. Life is bad some times. He was tired, very tired, and so he fell asleep.

(© Courtesy: **What-The-WABAC** / **sillydawq**)

Slam! Sherman waked up after hearing a noise. Two guards entered his cell and handcuffed him.  
>-Where are you taking me?- shouted Sherman,<br>no response from the guards. Sherman heard a voice,  
>-Leave me Alone!- it was Penny.<br>-Penny!- shouted Sherman  
>-Oh, Sherman!- answered Penny, as she approached them. -Where are they taking us?-<br>-I don't know.- said Sherman  
>Finally they arrived at a door. A guard opened it and threw Sherman and Penny inside. Sherman couldn't believe his eyes.<br>In the cell there was Mr Peabody, he was unconscious, and looked like he'd been whipped. Stripes of blood were on Peabody's fur. He was lying down on the cold pavement, unconscious, while the wounds continued to bleed.  
>-Mr Peabody!- screamed Sherman trying to wake up his dad.<br>-Mr Peabody! Please! Wake up!- shouted again Sherman, then started crying.  
>-Sh… Sherman..?- said in a low pitch voice Peabody<br>-Mr Peabody!- said Sherman. He was so happy to see he was alive. He hugged him.  
>-I was afraid that they did something to you- replied Mr Peabody<br>-No they didn't- said Sherman still hugging his dad -but what did they do to you-  
>-Well… they didn't caught my act of pacification very well, and so they whipped me- said Mr Peabody<br>-Are you ok now?- asked Penny  
>-Yes, I'm fine.- said Mr Peabody -unfortunately I don't remember anything. Do you still have the device, Sherman?-<br>-Yes I have it- answered Sherman -but its kinds wet-  
>-No problem, give it to me- said Peabody<br>He started messing around with the device and suddenly another door opened.


	10. Chapter 9 - Decisions

**=== Decisions ===**

It was a big door that was moving. Sunlight entered the room dazzling the three. Soon they realized that they were entering the Colosseum Battlefield. Guards entered from the back door forcing Peabody, Sherman and Penny in the arena, then they closed the door again. Now they were stuck in the middle of the arena with screaming people on the stands. With them there were other people. Everyone of them were in a corner of the colosseum.  
>-What's happening Mr Peabody?- asked Sherman<br>-Guys- said Mr Peabody -do you remember all the fencing lessons you did?-  
>-yes- answered Penny and Sherman<br>-Good- said Peabody -because now you'll need them-  
>An emperor stood up. It was the famous Giulio Cesare. He stood up straight and shouted.<br>-Let the fight begin!-  
>On the battlefield were some armor and weapons. Mr Peabody ran standing on all-four and arrived first to the centre were all of the weapons were. He took three swords and ran back to Sherman and Penny that were terrified.<br>-Ok guys, now, take a deep breath and try to remember all of the things you did at Fencing class- said Mr Peabody  
>The two just nodded, they were so scared they couldn't even speak. But Sherman remembered all of the thoughts he had in the cell and how he is becoming a man, he looked at Penny's terrified face, he was terrified too but for some reason that strange feeling, the love, wanted it to be strong and to flight back. A man came running towards them holding a sword, Sherman remembered what his instructor told him and with a quick move neutralized the man's attack.<br>-Come on Penny- said Sherman. They were trying to get near Mr Peabody, that was in a middle of a fighting. Sherman saw that while Peabody was fighting against a man another one was coming from behind, aiming for his dad. Sherman ran as fast as he could and blocked the man's attempt to hit Peabody. Peabody turned and smiled at Sherman. The fight was intense and there was no time to speak or look around. Penny became more self-confident and now was fighting. Finally, after lots of minutes, the only three remaining were Peabody, Sherman and Penny. The three were puffing, and then turned, looking at Cesare.  
>-Why you are looking at me like that? Fight!- said Cesare.<br>The three looked at each other. They couldn't do that. Peabody threw his sword on the ground, and so did Penny.  
>-You're really thinking of it!?- said Sherman looking at Peabody and Penny<br>-I just want you to live Sherman, I am just a dog, no one cares about me- said Peabody  
>-No!- screamed Sherman -I DO! You're my dad!-<br>The arena suddenly turned silent.  
>Peabody looked at Sherman and smiled -You have to do it-<br>-But I… I can't…- said Sherman crying. He was holding the sword with two hand. He was shaking in fear.  
>Peabody walked towards Sherman he placed his paw on his head and with the other took his sword and pointed it to his stomach.<br>-Mr Peabody! NOOO!- screamed Sherman.  
>Right in that moment a strong thunder could be heard, the sky turned blue and, yes, they already knew what was going to happen.<br>-Sherman the device quick!- shouted Peabody letting the sword go.  
>The hole started sucking in pieces of Rome, a part of the colosseum was sucked in too, now the battlefield was connected to the outside of the the arena.<br>-Sherman, Penny let's go!- said Peabody while he was starting to run.  
>-Stop Them!- shouted Cesare. Soon guards were chasing for them through the streets of Rome. The device started pointing a rip not far away from them, but suddenly, a roar came from the back. Penny stopped, looked behind and saw nothing, in the real sense of the word, the landscape and everything had been sucked in, and soon, also Penny was being sucked in.<br>-MR PEABODYY!- screamed Penny  
>-PENNY NO!- shouted Sherman while Mr Peabody started running towards her. He found a rope and he threw it to Penny.<br>-Grab it Penny!- said Mr Peabody.  
>Penny grabbed it, but soon the hole was starting to get also Peabody that grabbed a pole nearby.<br>-Come on Penny! Try getting closed!- said Peabody while he was holding himself on the pole with a paw and a rope with the other.  
>Penny tried to pull her and got near Mr Peabody that grabbed her, then he tried to make is way to were Sherman was. The two were out of the hole border and could run again. They saw the rip, and the entered it.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10 - I'll always be There for U

**=== I'll always be there for you ===**

This time no free-falling, after they passed the rip they were on the ground. They were all very tired.  
>-Do we want to search for somewhere to sleep?- asked Peabody<br>-Yea- repeated Penny and Sherman  
>The three, after walking for a little bit, arrived to a village.<br>-We are clearly in a Viking village- said Peabody -maybe someone of them will host us.-  
>It started raining. and the three quickly hurried to a door and knocked. A fat woman opened the door.<br>-Hi- started Sherman -We are lost.. and… uhm… is there a possibility we could stay here?-  
>Peabody was shaking himself on all-four.<br>-Oh you are so cute- said the woman -two kids and their little dog, you know, you really look like the dog of our myth, it says that one day we will receive a talking dog that will stand on two legs, pff, I don't believe that.-  
>-Yea…- replied Penny. After hearing this Peabody remained on all-four.<br>-Yes, and if we see him we have to kill him because then we will bring a bad disease to everyone- replied the woman  
>-Oh but, he's not my pet, he's…- before Sherman could finish, Peabody jumped on Sherman's shoulders, like a dog that wants to play, and whispered<br>-Let them think I'm your dog, or this will not end well.-

-Here- said the woman opening a door -You can sleep here, tomorrow I'll come and wake you up, ok? Goodnight- and closed the door  
>-Ummm- said Peabody coming back on two feet -I am not trained, ok, guys lets go to sleep-<br>-But Mr Peabody- said Sherman -there are only two beds-  
>-That's fine, Sherman- said Peabody -in case the woman enters at night I will sleep on the floor like a "dog".-<br>-I'm tired, goodnight- said Penny, so she went in a bed and fell asleep immediately.

During the night Sherman tried to sleep but he always had a bad dream. The worst was a dream were Peabody actually killed himself when they were in Ancient Rome. What if he really did that? What would happen next? He would had to kill Penny too? He couldn't believe Peabody was actually doing it. Suicide himself for saving his son's life. It was strange for Sherman, on a side he was actually happy, he knew his dad would even kill himself for saving him, that means he really loved him. Sherman looked on the ground were Peabody was sleeping. He was still awake, he was trying different positions for sleeping.  
>-Mr Peabody?- whispered Sherman<br>-Mhh?- answered Peabody  
>-What are you doing?- asked Sherman<br>-I don't find the right position to sleep, I'm not used to sleep on the ground- replied the father  
>-Wanna come with me in the bed?- said Sherman<br>-No, I want you to rest, and then if the woman enters…- then Peabody looked at Sherman's face. He really wanted him to sleep with him -Ok…- said then  
>Sherman moved a little bit letting Peabody a side of the little bed.<br>-Will we return to our Time Line?- asked Sherman  
>-Of course we will, and we will end all of this- said Peabody, but of course he wasn't sure about what he was saying.<br>-How are we able to stop Jason, he is nearly better than you in fencing- said Sherman  
>Peabody looked at Sherman, this was the first time he heard that someone was actually better than him in something<br>-You are right, he is better than me- replied Peabody. -But I am sure we'll find a way Sherman- Peabody gently touched Sherman with his paw -and remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect you-.  
>Now Sherman was happy, and so was Peabody, no matter what happened that day.<br>-Goodnight Mr Peabody- said Sherman  
>-Goodnight, Sherman- replied the father<p> 


	12. Chapter 11 - Ups I screwed Up

**=== Ups. I screwed up ===**

-Tun, Tun, Tun…- Mr Peabody woke up after he heard steps noises. He ran off the bed and pretended he was sleeping on the floor. -Wake up! Its a lovely morning!- said the woman entering the room. Sherman and Penny woke up, Sherman looked at Peabody that winked. They three went downstairs were they saw another man.  
>-Good Morning- said the man.<br>-Oh, I forgot to tell you, this is my husband- said the woman, still they didn't said their names, strange. Everything was going fine, until…  
>-So tell us something about yourselves- said the woman.<br>Penny and Sherman looked at Peabody that with gestures said to carry on  
>-So… my name is Sherman and this is Penny- said Sherman<br>-Oh you two are brother and sister?- said the woman  
>Sherman looked at Peabody that said "yes" with his head<br>-Yea…- said Sherman  
>-Ooohhh so cute- said the man -and were are you from-<br>-We are from New…- suddenly Sherman saw Peabody shaking his head like a "no".  
>-We.. don't know because we grew up by our own- said finally Sherman<br>Peabody nodded with his head  
>-Oh my god!- said the woman suddenly. -You can stay with us! We will be a big Family!-<br>Sherman, Penny and Peabody's expression tured amused.  
>-Yes, you can stay with us!- said the man<br>Peabody started thinking how his life will look if he continued being a "real dog"…  
>-No!- shouted Pebaody.<br>Everyone turned silent.  
>-oops.- said Peabody<br>-It's the dog from the myth! Kill Him!- shouted the man  
>-Penny, Sherman, Ruun!- screamed Peabody and the three started running outside. The woman played a horn and suddenly all of the villagers had a fork in their hand and were chasing the trio.<br>-Sherman switch on the device- said Peabody. Sherman did so.  
>-It is near a waterfall- said Sherman<br>Peabody ran near a river and found a little boy -come on kids- said.  
>They began to row while on the landscape there were still all the villagers chasing for them.<br>-Peabody…- said Penny pointing at the waterfall.  
>-Ok guys, the same thing we did in the Jungle- said Peabody.<br>They were getting very close to the waterfall when the sky turned blue again. This time the first thing that he started sucking in was the water. The trio was being sucked in with all of the water.  
>-Jump!- shouted Peabody. The three jumped into the water and started swimming in the opposite direction the hole was. Finally after lots of swimming they reached the rip.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12 - Home

**=== Home. ===**

-Wait is this…- said Sherman entering the rip. -is this the WABAC room?-  
>It was actually, they finally got in the right Time Period, but everything in the room was destroyed.<br>-This is my building after that Blue Hole- said Peabody.  
>They climbed up to street level and looked around. The city was deserted and destroyed. Most of the tall skyscrapers were cut in half. It was an awful scenery.<br>-If we are in the right time line, were is everyone?- said Penny.  
>-Jason has brought everyone all in one place- said Peabody<br>After a long walk, after Brooklyn Bridge, they founded were everyone were. If was like returning back to the French Revolution. All were starving, no guns, just swords, no electricity, a part the WABAC machine. It was a hole new city and in the city centre there was a giant building, and most likely, there was Jason and the WABAC in there. Suddenly, after minutes of walking, they heard a voice.  
>-Penny!-<br>Penny looked back and saw her mom.  
>-Mom!- said Penny running towards her.<br>-Oh, I am so happy you are safe- said Patty hugging her girl. -What happened?-  
>-We found a way to get back here- said Peabody -Now… I just need to create a plan to get inside that building-<br>-I know who can help, follow me- said Patty

Patty looked around, being sure no one was following her a part for the trio. Then she opened a trap-door and asked Peabody, Sherman and Penny to get in. Peabody couldn't believe his eyes. Inside that room were: Leonardo, Agamemnon and the greeks, Robespierre, George Washington, Tut, and all of the people he encountered during his last adventure.  
>-Peabody!- shouted everyone while hugging him. After everyone calmed down Peabody started talking.<br>-This stuff has gone too far. We have to make a plan to get inside the main building and a way to stop all this- said Peabody  
>-But how- said someone<br>-Well, with all the respect for Mr Gandhi, we'll have to fight them, in a war.- said Mr Peabody -This is how we will do it…-


	14. Chapter 13 - Feelings

**=== Feelings ===**

Everything was stetted up. It was night and tomorrow morning there will be a giant war. Patty saw Peabody heading to the balcony. That balcony had a view of the entire village and at night it was really beautiful.  
>-What are you doing here Peabody?- asked Patty<br>-I'm preparing myself mentally for tomorrow- said Peabody  
>-What?- gasped Patty -you are join too?-<br>-Yes- answered Peabody -If there is a person that can stop Jason and the machine, it is me.-  
>-But you don't know how to stop it- said Patty<br>-I will find a way, somehow- replied Peabody.  
>-But Jason is too strong, Peabody- said Patty -He is better than you in fencing, you will not do it-<br>-I have to try, Patty- said Peabody -I don't want children to grow up in this scenery, in this world-  
>Then he turned around but before entering the house he said -If I will not make it, please take good care of Sherman- and then entered.<p>

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. Peabody was getting prepared. On the kitchen table there were a sword and a chest plate. He was starting wearing the chest plate when he heard a voice.  
>-Mr Peabody, no don't go!- that was Sherman, that ran down the stairs and hugged him.<br>-Patty I told you to not let Sherman down here- said Peabody  
>-I'm sorry…- said Patty<br>-Mr Peabody, please…- said Sherman crying  
>-Sherman- said Peabody -You are growing up now, you are becoming a man, you experiencing love feelings and you are now an expert of fencing. Today is the moment you have to demonstrate you are becoming a teenager, an adult-<br>-There must be someone else that can do it, Einstein, Newton..- said Sherman but was stopped by Peabody.  
>-No Sherman- said -all of them don't know this advanced technology-<br>-But he is too strong dad, you will not make it!- said Sherman  
>-But I have to try, Sherman, in the worst of the cases, the Petersons will look after you- said Peabody<br>-No…- said Sherman still crying.  
>-I love you Sherman, and I always will- he hugged Sherman and started walking away.<br>Sherman tried to go after him, but was stopped by Patty, holding his arm. Sherman was desperate, no, he didn't want to loose his dad like that.  
>-Mr Peabody! MR PEABODY!- screamed Sherman, and for some reason after those screams something came out. -DAAAAAD!-.<br>Peabody heard that, but he continued walking away, but for the first time in his life, a tear came out of his eye.


	15. Chapter 14 - This is War

**=== This Is War ===**

That morning, Jason went on his balcony. The town streets were empty.  
>-Where is Everyone?- asked Jason<br>-Oh, they are all in their houses- said Ms Grunion  
>-And.. why?-<br>-I don't know.- ended Ms Grunion.  
>Then Jason saw a strange figure standing in the middle of the street.<br>-It… can't be…- said Jason  
>-Hey Jason, do you remember me?- shouted Mr Peabody<br>-Call the guards, NOW!- said Jason to Ms Grunion that started running down the stairs to call the guards.  
>Soon the street were full of Jason's guards, and just Peabody.<br>-What will you do now? You're all alone, Peabody- screamed Jason  
>-Oh- replied Peabody -I'm not alone-<br>Suddenly a mass of people came from behind. They were all from different time lines. Greeks, Romans, French, Germans... they were all united against Jason.  
>-You are fighting against history Jason, stop now- said Peabody<br>-Oh no- said Jason -not after all I did… ATTACK!-  
>Soon Jason's guards started to run towards Peabody and his army.<br>-You wanted it, Jason- said Peabody. And then the two army's met.

The fight was a chaos. It was horrible. It was very difficult to distinguish the two army's Peabody started running towards the main building when four guards attacked him. With an athletic move he blocked their attacks and passed. He started running again and finally he arrived to the main door and he entered. The building had a big staircase were other guards were. After they saw Peabody they started running dow the stairs. Peabody thought of a plan. On the ceiling there was a chandelier, while the guards were passing the centre of the room Peabody threw his sword that cutter the rope that attached the chandelier to the roof. The chandelier fell and hit all of the guards. Peabody ran up the stairs, finally he saw Jason's Room door, but first he had to get over another "lady".  
>-Hello, Peabody- said Ms Grunion with a sword in her hand.<br>-Oh, now you can also use a sword?- replied Peabody smiling  
>-While you were away I had lots of time to practice-<br>-Well, come on, lets see what you can do-  
>The two started fighting. Ms Grunion was actually very good. The fight was very intense. Peabody was still better that the Grunion and made a beautiful hit that threw Ms Grunion near a table, but then, Ms Grunion took a thing from the table and threw it. It was a squeaky ball. Peabody's canine instinct made him look at that ball bouncing away, and in that moment, Ms Grunion attacked Peabody. Ms Grunion made a bad wound on Mr Peabody's stomach. Peabody fell on the floor in total pain.<br>-Oh, poor Peabody, if I had taken away Sherman none of this would have happened- said Ms Grunion  
>Peabody had too much pain to answer. The wound that he had on his stomach was very bad.<br>-Consider this my personal revenge, Peabody, from that bite you gave me- repeated Ms Grunion  
>-Ok- said Peabody -but you are not considering a thing-<br>-And what's that?-  
>-I'm still a dog-<br>After that, Peabody pushed himself toward Ms Grunion and bit the hand that Ms Grunion was holding the sword with. But this time, Peabody bit her hand very strongly, so strongly that Ms Grunion's hand started to bleed bad. While Ms Grunion was in pain, Peabody got a rope that was near him and tied Ms Grunion to a chair.  
>-Ahhh! This is not over Peabody! Jason is too strong for you! And he will kill you! Ahahahah!-<br>-Ok- said Peabody while walking towards a button that said "Chair Shooter". -So you are still on Jason's part, right?- asked Peabody  
>-Yes Of course! Why?-<br>-Nothing, just asking- and then he pressed the button.  
>-PEEAAABBBOODDDYYY!- screamed Ms Grunion while her chair was flying away and out of the building.<p>

Finally Peabody entered Jason's Room.  
>-You are very talented Mr Peabody- said Jason<br>-Thank You-  
>-But this will not help you while fighting me. You know It is very difficult to stop the WABAC now, and look…- said Jason pointing to a countdown -Just a couple of minutes until History will be deleted. Its Impossible, Peabody-<br>-Nothing is Impossible, Jason- said Peabody -also Time Travel was considered Impossible before I invented the WABAC-  
>-Even if you know how to stop that countdown. You will fail before-<br>-How that?-  
>-Well, you are fighting against me- said Jason grabbing a sword from his desk -From when I had 6 years I started training. And now I'm 9-<br>-I also trained a lot, you know- replied Peabody  
>-Ok. Show Me.-<p>


	16. Chapter 15 - The Final Countdown

**=== The Final Countdown ===**

They started fighting. They were both very good. It was like the battle could go on forever. Finally Mr Peabody got a nice hit on Jason that fell on the floor. Jason lost his sword and Mr Peabody quickly kicked it away so that he couldn't get it.  
>-Why are you doing all this Jason!- said Mr Peabody<br>-You really want to know why- said Jason still on the floor -Well I'll tell you. I grew up in North Korea. I grew up in a country were at the age of 8 you already knew how to use a gun, how to use a sword, how to KILL! Nearly everyday there was a war agains someone. You don't know what I saw, I SAW KIDS FIGHTING! There Were kids, in a WAR! And what is the world doing to stop this?! What is America or every one else doing to stop this? Nothing! NOTHING! And we are also governed by a horrible dictator! And also in this case, what is the world doing to help us! NOTHING! You don't know how is life following rules that a man gives us! YOU DONT KNOW! And now ALL OF THE PEOPLE NEED TO KNOW HOW LIFE IS HAVING A DICTATOR! EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHAT I FELT! AND YOU CANT STOP ME!- Jason kicked Mr Peabody that flew away, he then went near him and blocked his Paws and legs with his hands and foots.  
>-You don't know what you are doing! Its not the world's fault!- said Peabody<br>-YES IT IS!- shouted Jason -But everyone is too well-being to help us! And now everyone will know how I lived!-  
>-Its not just this!…-<br>-Yea you right- said Jason -Do you wanna know what happened next?-  
>-What happened what?-<br>-DUE TO THAT DICTATOR MY PARENTS GOT KILLED!-  
>After that. Silence.<br>Peabody looked at Jason's angry face. That was why he was doing all this. He lost his family. -What about that man I saw at the Fencing Centre-  
>-That's just a guy that I met when I arrived in New York. He counts NOTHING in my life!-<br>Jason was blocking Peabody's paws and legs but soon Peabody managed to punch Jason and then ran for his sword. Also did Jason and so, they two were back to the starting point. Jason was more angry than before now.  
>The battle continued, but with a nice move Peabody hit Jason that fell again.<br>-Lets end all this.-  
>Peabody raised his sword. But he blocked himself. What the hell was he doing! He was literally trying to kill a person. Not a person, a child! Peabody looked at Jason's face. He wasn't scared at all. He grew up looking at all this and also experiencing this. How cruel this world could be. Peabody let go his sword that fell on the ground.<br>-Jason… I…-  
>But Jason kicked him in the stomach, were Peabody had that injure. Peabody fell over in total pain<br>-You are ridiculous!- said Jason -Fighting me without having the power to kill someone-  
>-Ahhh!- said Peabody -Jason… Please!… Stop!-<br>-Oh no. I will not stop now- he prepared to kill Peabody when suddenly the main door opened.  
>-Jason Stop!- It was Sherman!<br>-Sh.. Sherman!- shouted Peabody  
>-Oh so cute- said Jason -the little boy is trying to save his dad-<br>-Leave him alone. Fight with me instead- said Sherman  
>-Sherman NO!- said Peabody in pain. He was still on the floor and his stomach was bleeding.<br>-I beated you once Sherman. But it was just a game. Now you'll really die.- said Jason  
>-So it will not be a problem for you fighting me- said Sherman.<br>-Of course no- said Jason smiling -but to make things equal…-  
>Jason kicked Peabody that flew away hitting the wall. He then lied on floor. Unconscious. Like Dead.<br>-DAAAAAD!-

Sherman couldn't believe his eyes. The worst dream of his life just happened.  
>-Also my parents died Sherman! How does it feel now, HA? HOW DOES IT FEEL!?- Jason was crazy. It was like he was controlled by anger. That was not the real Jason.<br>-AAAAH!- Sherman started running towards Jason, and they started battling.  
>The two were fighting.<br>-Why are you doing this!- said Sherman  
>-Because of Revenge!-<br>-Revenge of WHAT!-  
>-For my family, for my nation, for all the people that died due to world's laziness!-<br>Jason hit Sherman that lost his sword.  
>-This is the end, Sherman-<br>-Do It! I don't have nothing now!-  
>-What do you mean-<br>-Me and Mr Peabody were just trying to stop you! WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS THINK!?-  
>After he heard those words. Jason thought of his dad, died in war, and his mother, died due to that dictator. They would never approved what he was doing, like they never approved war in general, but were forced by the dictator to participate into it.<br>Jason threw his sword. Looked a Sherman  
>-I…'m… Sorry!- and started crying<br>Sherman got near him.  
>-You can stop all this- said Sherman<br>-There is no time- said Jason looking at the timer (3 minutes left) -We are just in two, we need more people to stop it!- said Jason  
>-Did someone said more people- suddenly Penny entered the room with other important history figures. The room was now full of people ready to help Jason stopping the WABAC.<br>-That's it Jason! We can do it!- said Sherman  
>-Yes, we can!- said Jason running towards the WABAC machine<br>Sherman ran towards Peabody. He hugged him, and realized he was still breathing.

-Ok guys!- said Jason -in order to stop the WABAC we will have to remove every single part of history from it. We'll have to do it manually!-  
>Jason pushed a button and a long table with lots of computers appeared.<br>-You just need to click on the Time Period and press the green button. Do it AS fast AS you can! GO!-  
>People rushed to the computers and started removing time periods from the WABAC machine. While they were doing that Penny ran towards Sherman and Peabody.<br>-Oh No! What Happened!?- said Penny  
>-He is still breathing! I need something to cover this wound!- said Sherman<br>Penny grabbed her scarf and covered Peabody's injure.  
>Sherman hugged his father -Come on dad. You can do it.-<p>

**This chapter is based on real life stuff. Please take a moment and sign a petition on "change. org". Search:**

**-Help North Korean Refugees #EscapeNorthKorea-**

**and sign the petition!**


End file.
